Team DDD
|ability = None |category = Regular enemy (Mini Dedede, Combo Dedede) Final Boss (collectively) }} Team DDD is a group of opponents fought in Kirby Fighters Deluxe. It is comprised of King Dedede and 23-63 smaller replicas of him called Mini Dededes and Combo Dededes.Miiverse The team serves as the final boss of the game. Kirby challenges them at the Fountain of Dreams after winning eight matches. Members Mini Dedede Mini Dedede, as his name suggests, is a small reddish-pink clone of King Dedede which wields a squeaky hammer. He is half the size of the original king. Depending on the difficulty setting, between 21 and 61 Mini Dededes appear to battle. Mini Dededes are very weak and easily defeated in a single hit from most abilities. In gameplay they can float, leap, body slam and attack Kirby with their hammer and they have variation of body slam which consist of him spinning and sliding a greater distance. Combo Dedede Combo Dedede is an orange clone of King Dedede. He is nearly the same size as the original king, and wields a wooden hammer identical to the one King Dedede normally uses in other games. Two Combo Dededes appear alongside the king himself after the Mini Dededes have been dispatched. Combo Dededes attack in a manner similar to Mini Dededes. However, they are tougher than their smaller counterparts, and are able to absorb many more hits as well as deal more damage with their attacks. King Dedede King Dedede's physical appearance from Kirby: Triple Deluxe is reused. Here, however, he wields Star Rod Hammer Dedede Custom,Miiverse a hammer designed after the Star Rod, rather than his traditional or mechanical hammers. The King is the most powerful member of Team DDD. Attacks Mini Dededes and Combo Dededes both use the same attacks (all of which are copied from Masked Dedede's move set in Kirby: Triple Deluxe). They can float, leap, body slam, and hit Kirby with their hammers. They also have a variation of the body slam attack in which they spin, sliding a greater distance. When used by Mini Dededes and Combo Dededes, these attacks are generally smaller-scale and weaker than Masked Dedede's. King Dedede himself uses the same attacks as Masked Dedede as well. However, once his Combo Dededes have been defeated, he doubles in size and gains a new destructive move set. He can walk around the stage rapidly pounding the ground with his hammer, leap around repeatedly, and spin around with his hammer (which launches four keychains into the screen, obscuring the player's view of the battle). On Very Hard difficulty, these keychains are Dedede-themed. The higher the difficulty level, the faster King Dedede's attacks will be. Related Quotes Trivia *Mini Dededes and Combo Dededes use the same voice clips as King Dedede, except they are much higher in pitch. *The flavor text for the battle, as well as the design and powers of King Dedede's new hammer, seem to imply that the power of the Star Rod itself is channeled through Dedede's hammer, though this has not been confirmed. *The idea behind King Dedede's team of miniatures came from the splitting of the Star Rod in Kirby's Adventure.Miiverse *Along with the unique attacks on Very Hard mode, there is a King Dedede medley theme, titled "History of Dedede," that plays once the Combo Dededes appear.Miiverse *Miniature clones of King Dedede that are similar to Mini Dededes appeared in Kirby's Dream Course, known as Chibi Dededes. *In Kirby Battle Royale, one of Hammer's alternative headgear changes the design of the hammer to resemble the squeaky hammers used by the Mini Dededes. Gallery KFZ Dedede.png|King Dedede strikes the ground with his hammer. KFD Mini Dedede 3.jpg|Team DDD appears in the game's final illustration. Models Dedede team DFm6AXyVoAA oPj.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' (Mini Dedede) Dedede team DFm6B3sUMAASOL8.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' (Combo Dedede) Dedede team DFm6DeJUwAAAfBe.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' (King Dedede) References it:Squadra di King Dedede ja:チームDDD Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Enemies in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Bosses in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Minion Enemies Category:Boss-Exclusive Enemies